


strictly business

by basiltonbitch



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basiltonbitch/pseuds/basiltonbitch
Summary: After Snow finds out about his roommate Baz's secret (which he already suspected), he promises him that he won't let anyone find out about it.  But a few complications arise and Baz is left to fend for himself, quite literally and  that's when Snow comes up with a deal, which is odd and very much against Baz's views and principles, but desperate times equal desperate measures, so he agrees, albeit reluctantly to the shady deal which Snow offers.Slowly yet steadily, the deal starts to dissolve and what is left is mutual understanding, friendship and a little more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, have a good day!

“So, you are a vampire?” Snow asked, taking his shoes off and sitting on his bed.

“I think this is the fifth time you’re asking.” Baz said, looking out of the window.

“I am just happy that I was correct the whole time.”

“You have never looked so smug and that is saying something.”

“Well, I figured it all on my own, with a little help from Twilight. But like Penelope did not help me at all!” Snow seemed delighted.

“Good for you. That is a terrible franchise by the way.”

“I agree.”

“Probably the only thing you and I will ever agree on.”

“No, we both like the same flavour of health bars too.” 

“Wow are we twins or what?”

“Stop being so sarcastic, it might slow down your aging. Wait, vampires don’t age right?”

“I am not fully sure.” Baz said, biting his nails, walking back to his side of the room and sitting on his chair.

“Well, ask someone and tell me. It would suck that I would get wrinkles and you’d still be looking like this.”

“As if you are going to live to see your old age.”

“Ha, funny.”

“Aw are you hurt?”

“I have thick skin.”

“Purple does not suit you.”

“It brings out the colour of my eyes, shut up.”

“Very thick skinned Snow, very.” Baz said, reclining back, with his arms across his chest.

Snow just stuck his tongue out. 

He did not expect to find out about Baz this way. He was going on about his business, trying to figure out what his roommate aka nemesis was up to when he ended up entering the forest. He kept on walking, the night was cool and the moon was shining bright and he eventually lost the purpose of his night stroll. That’s when he walked upon Baz sitting by the lake, more like crouching. He knew it was Baz because of his white shirt and broad shoulders. He crept up behind him silently when he saw that Baz was doing something. And what he saw made him gasp and made Baz look up, his face and front of his shirt red. 

“What is this?” He asked, trying his best to not scream. 

“It’s a rabbit.” Baz said coolly, and stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, which just spread the blood more on his cheek. 

“No, I mean? You are a vampire!” Snow pointed towards him.

“Keep quiet okay?” Baz said, and then proceeded to hex the blood away from his body. He then levitated the rabbit and dumped it in the lake. 

“Yeah, I mean, dude?” Snow was unable to say anything, and Baz just ignored him, trying his best to get the blood away. In the end he was left with blood all over his face and a faint red shadow on his shirt. 

“Let’s get back to the dorm first.” The pale boy said and started walking away from Snow who ran and caught up with him.

They did not speak the entire time and when they reached the dorm, Baz said he was going to shower. Snow was left standing in the middle of the room, confused and stunned. 

He knew it, he always suspected it and now it was real and he did not know what to do.

Baz got out of the shower, his black hair covering his forehead, water dripping on his red t shirt. “I don’t hunt, I just visit my parents every Sunday and they feed me. I can usually go a week because of that but this Sunday they were in France so I had to do something. I am not a murderer. The rabbit was wounded and it still does not justify it but yeah.” He said and walked towards the window. 

“You’re a vampire.” Snow said, his voice filled with amazement. 

“Yeah you saw it for yourself.” 

“You’re a vampire. I always suspected it. The rumours are true.”

“Yeah they are. A stake may be passed through my chest any day.”

“No. They don’t have a proof.”

Baz just pointed vaguely in Snow’s direction. 

“You think I will tell them?”

Baz shrugged, walking towards the window. 

“Dude, I won’t. Why;d you even think that.”

“You’re my arch nemesis.”

“So I am supposed to kill you, not snitch on you.”

“Fair enough.”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Snow was still standing. 

“It’s not a secret, people are just unsure.”

“Well, same thing.”

“Not really.” 

They did not talk for a while. Snow walked up to his bed and sat down, still trying to process the whole thing.

And that’s when Baz got through his thick skinness by saying purple did not suit him. It so did, all the girls said that. And he himself thought so. 

“Well I am tired so I am going to sleep.” Baz said, and walked up to his bed. 

“Can vampires fall asleep?” 

“Duh, we can just go a lot longer than an average human.”

“How long?”

“The most I have gone is two weeks.”

“What did you do?”

“Roamed around, studied Latin, read books, devised ways to kill you.”

“While I was sleeping just ten feet away from you?”

“You drool sometimes Snow.”

“You’re creepy Edward.”

“You’re not Bella.”

“I am prettier.”

Baz laughed. “I doubt that. You are just self obsessed.”

“You just hate me.”

“You got that right.” Baz said and got inside his covers. 

“Are you full now?”

“Pretty much.”

“You also eat normal food?” Snow said, taking his t-shirt off, and rummaging in his drawer for another one. Baz pretended to be super interested in his blanket. 

“Of course, I am not full a vampire. It’s all fucked up, I don’t know everything yet.”

“Okay.” Snow said, pulling his t-shirt down. 

“If you have any more questions, keep them to yourself.”

“Can I ask you tomorrow?”

“Depends on my mood. We’re not friends.”

“We are roommates.”

“Also enemies.”

“So you are obligated to give me every information about you which I can potentially use against you.”

“Okay here’s one, mirrors don’t have an effect on me.”

“Garlic?”

“Not really.”

“Cross?”

“Yeah don’t use those. I can die.”

“Okay, noted.”

“You are supposed to kill me idiot.”

“I don’t really feel like doing that right now. I could just blackmail you and use your help in school work and stuff.”

“You have Bunce.”

“She is busy all the time. Says I should do stuff on my own and not be a pillow princess.”

“She’s not wrong.”

“Don’t take her side, I know your secret.”

“Oooh I am scared.”

“Whatever.” Snow huffed.

“I really am tired.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not okay. Goodnight pillow princess.”

“Shut up.”

Snow got under his covers and looked at the back of Baz, who was fast asleep. Never had he thought that he would get to know such a thing. He had his suspicions but this was real. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch aka Baz was actually a vampire. And he was his roommate. He could have killed him, dug his fangs -

“Baz?”

“What?”

“Can I see your fangs?”

“They will be the last thing you see before you leave your body and descend to hell.”

“Tomorrow then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are all fine and having a nice day. it will get better. drink water. i am proud of you.

“Hey Baz!”

God, Snow was annoying. Baz had spent the entire day, trying to avoid him. He even got to class before everyone else but now the blonde haired boy had finally got hold of him just as he was on his way to eat. 

"What do you want?"

"I have a few questions!" Snow said, pulling a paper out of his textbook. 

"About?"

"About you, duh." 

"I'm not interested."

"Please?" Simon said and he even got those puppy eyes. God what a mess.

"No." Baz said and turned around to walk to the Common House. 

"Please please please? Don't be a bitch."

Baz laughed. "Let me eat and then I will think about it."

"So in the fields after lunch? Got it."

"I did not say yes Snow." But Snow did not listen as he was already off to Bunce. 

Baz just shook his head and walked away. He had to now meet him in the fields. 

What was he getting into even?

Thirty minutes later Baz unwillingly made his way to the fields. The November afternoon was slightly chilly and his hair was a mess. He spotted Snow sitting on the ground with his head down, plucking grass. He spotted Baz and waved. Baz kept walking. 

"You came." 

"I did."

Snow patted the ground next to him and Baz sat down, with an arm's length between them. 

"What are these questions? Be quick, I don't want to waste my free time with you."

"You are unnecessarily mean. And what would you do instead?"

"I'd go to the library or maybe take a nap, or just do anything which is loads better than this."

"Why is this terrible? Because it involves me?"

"I didn't say that, you did."

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." Snow said, looking away with a frown on his face. 

Baz could not believe what he was going to say next. "Sorry, just go ahead."

Simon looked at him, his nose and cheeks red, his hair a huge mess. "Okay so, I just want to know, how is being a vampire different?"

"From a normal person or even a wizard you mean?" Baz asked and Simon nodded. "Well, a normal vampire has more physical strength, quicker reflexes, is hypothermic but that does not affect their bodily functions. And there's more but yeah that's all you need to know."

"I'd like to know more but I'm not going to push you."

"Next question."

"How is it different for you? You're also a wizard, so…"

"It might seem like I am powerful but I am just confused. Sometimes my spells don't have the desired effect, and I need to stay away from fire spells in case they backfire, pun intended and end up killing me. I also have to be careful about things, or else people will find out and my whole family will be at the receiving end."

"I promise I will not tell anyone." Simon said, looking at Baz who just nodded slightly. 

"Any more questions?" 

Simon got up and looked at Baz. He shook his head. "I don't want to overwhelm you. We still have a lot of time." 

Baz did not say anything and just looked at the Mage's Heir go. 

They did not have a lot of time. 

  
  


_______

  
  


When Simon entered his dorm room on Saturday, after a rigorous study session with Penelope which he was not too keen on, he saw Baz packing his rucksack. 

"Off to your parents?"

"No." 

"Then?" Simon asked, sitting on Baz's bed. 

"Get off my bed, I know you sit on it when I'm gone."

"How'd you know?" 

"Fun fact about vampires - great sense of smell."

"Guilty," Simon said, raising his hands in mock surrender, "where are you going then?" 

Baz looked at him in a way which conveyed he did not trust Snow with his information. Snow seemed to catch it too, and he rolled his eyes. 

"My parents are still not back home, and I don't want to trouble them, so I just asked them to talk to the school to let me come back. I'll go out and hunt instead." 

"You can do it in the forest."

"It was you a week ago, today it could be someone else." 

"Understandable. Do you want me to come with you?"

"When have I expressed the desire to spend time with you willingly?" Baz looked at Snow who just laughed. 

"Okay, yeah," he said, lying down on Baz's bed who just glared at him. "Stay safe. Call me if you want backup."

"Be a hero to someone else."

"Yes I will stay safe too." Snow closed his eyes. Baz went out, closing the door softly. 

It had been around a week since Simon got hold of this new and potentially dangerous information, and nothing much had changed. Baz was still the same, he still ignored Snow everytime the latter asked him to close the window. He still spent a suspiciously large amount of time in the library, and still did not have any close friends. 

Even though it seemed like everything was normal around, Simon knew how prejudiced the world of Magick was against vampires. The mermaids and vixens still had it easy, as they were magical creatures, but what did the vampires have? Super strength? That wasn’t enough.

But Baz was different, he was also a wizard. He was powerful, clever, funny, smart. He would be able to tackle trouble. He had done it so many times.

Simon tried to convince himself that Baz was safe, he had been a vampire since forever and he must have dealt with things, but somehow all the justifications in his brain seemed wrong, incomplete. 

He looked at the sky turn a soft pink, and then eventually navy blue when he got up with a start.

Baz did not have his phone number. 

“Simon? What are you doing here?” Agatha rubbed her eyes, she must have been sleeping. She got cranky when she had dark circles so she tried her best to avoid those. 

“Hey, uh, can I come in?” Snow said, looking around.

“Sure. Is something wrong?” Agatha said, tying her hair in a ponytail. 

“No, I just had a question. Are you in the Astronomy chat group?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Can I see your phone for a minute?”

“Sure...” Agatha trailed off, and gave her phone to Simon.

Simon opened the MagickalMessenger app. But he need not open the group, as the first chat was of Baz. 

He opened it and went to his information and copied his number to his own phone. 

“Thanks.” 

“Okay?”

“What do you and Baz talk about?”

“Nothing much. He’s also in the Astronomy group. He helped me when I was sick and did not attend classes.” Agatha said, taking her phone and looking away.

“Cool. Bye Agatha.”

“Bye Simon.”

“Thanks. Er, uh, love you.” Simon awkwardly patted her arm. 

“You too.” Agatha said and immediately closed the door when he walked away. 

Everyone always told both of them that they looked good together and they went with the flow, but now that he thought of it, they didn't even have much in common except being the most popular kids in school. And how much they loved chocolate cake, even though Agatha ate in a limit, in case she got fat. Whatever that meant? She was really pretty and that would not just change. 

But right now, he had other matters to worry about. He immediately texted Baz a short message.

_ Hey, Simon here. You did not have my number so even if you did get off your high horse and decided to call me if you got in trouble, you wouldn’t be able to. So yeah, here’s my number.  _

Ten minutes later, his phone buzzed. He had just entered his room.

**_(Baz) -_ ** _ I have always had your number and it has been saved as roommate aka nuisance. If  _ you _ had gotten off  _ your _ high horse you’d have known that we were given a circular at the beginning of this term with details about each other.  _

_ I don’t need you Snow. Where’d you get the number anyways? _

Simon texted back instantly.

_ Took it from Agatha. And I do not recall any circular, but that’s because I came a week later. Not because I am self obsessed. _

**(Baz)** \- _Oh, okay. Doesn’t matter Snow, you are self obsessed and you said it yourself._

Simon sent an eye roll emoji. Baz did not text back and eventually Snow fell asleep. 

He woke up with a start when his phone started ringing. He looked at it, it was an unknown number. He picked up, still groggy. 

“Hello, are you Simon Snow?”

“Yeah, who’s asking?”

“Are you the roommate of Tyrannus Basilton Pitch?”

Simon was fully awake now. “Yeah. What happened?”

“We found him in the park near Willow Bridge and he seemed sick. He told us to not call the hospital but you instead, saying you’d know what to do.”

“I will be there in ten minutes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon felt a sudden flash of pain, like a bunch of needles being thrust inside his skin but it went away as soon as it came and Simon could now just feel a tingling feeling and the blood moving around in his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're having a good day!

Simon was used to sneaking out, and today was not any different either. He considered taking Penelope with him, but that would mean outing Baz, and he did not want to do that. He packed a backpack with a water bottle, an apple, peanut butter, Baz’s sweater, a torch and bandaids. He did not know what all he would need so he just shoved stuff in the rucksack and ran out.

He felt that he had jinxed Baz somehow and he was in trouble because of him.

Standing outside the school premises, Snow looked around to see that he was alone. 

_ Take me anywhere _ , he whispered and thought of Willow Bridge while doing so. He felt his body warming up, starting with his toes, and in less than ten seconds, he was outside the park which the person had mentioned.

He had walked past Willow Bridge and even walked on the bridge a lot of times, but he had never stopped to look around. He hadn’t missed much, there was literally nothing. The night was cold and he shivered, he was definitely under dressed with just his jumper and jeans. 

He spotted the entrance to the park and walked in, hoping that whatever it was, it was manageable and that Baz was not hurt. 

About twenty feet away from him, he saw two people standing and talking to each other. The girl had shoulder length hair and the guy was wearing a beanie. He walked towards them and soon they noticed him.

“Simon Snow?”

“Yeah, where’s Baz?” He said, assessing them to see if they were potential threats. You never know, Penelope had told him about two Normal girls who killed their professor using household items, including tweezers. So yeah, you could never trust them.

“We put him in our car because we thought we;d take him to the hospital but then he said he did not need to go there. But it’s cold out so we thought we should leave him there. He is like really cold, his fingertips are just freezing. Is he anemic?” The girl said all of that in one breath. 

“May I see him?”

They took him to their car in which Baz was sitting propped up in the front seat. He looked paler, as if that was possible. Simon walked towards him and opened the door. 

“Baz, it’s me, Simon,” he said gently. 

The boy opened his eyes and looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re not really freezing are you? This is the optimum vampire temperature right?” He whispered.

Baz nodded.

“I am going to take you out of this car and we’re going to figure out what to do.”

He nodded again.

He took Baz by his arm and supported his left side and made him sit on the park bench.

Simon thanked the couple, who said they were on their way back home from a party. He apologised to them for the troubles they had to go through and they just laughed.

“Your boyfriend was very well mannered, he staggered his way to our car. A little too posh but it’s okay.” The boy said, and Simon felt himself feeling warm.

“We’re just roommates.”

The girl and guy looked at each other and said, more like screeched together “And they were roommates!” and then the guy said in a dramatic way “My god they were roommates!” 

Simon was befuddled. 

“It’s a vine?” The girl said, as if it was something everyone should know about, like how the sun sets in the west. 

Simon just shrugged.

“Nevermind. I am Angela and he is Tim. We are off now.” 

“Thank you!” Simon said and the girl touched his shoulder and they were off. 

He looked at the problem at hand. Sitting in front of Baz who was sitting with his head hung low, Simon assessed him.

“Do you want water?”

Baz nodded. 

He gave him the bottle and sat next to him. Baz slid down a tad bit and his head was now on Simon’s shoulder. Simon looked straight ahead. 

They sat like that for a while until Baz straightened up and mumbled sorry.

“It’s okay.” Simon said, looking away. 

“I am sorry for this whole thing. I hope you know why I could not go to the hospital.”

“Yes, it really is fine. I did ask you to call me.”

“I did not know who else to call.”

“Yes it’s fine,” Simon said and turned around. “What happened exactly?”

“I haven’t hunted since the last time I ate that rabbit. So I just felt really weak.”

“Did you eat anything tonight?” 

Baz shook his head. “Was not able to go any further, my head started spinning.”

“So we have to feed you first.” 

Baz nodded slightly.

“Does it have to be blood?”

“Yeah,” Baz said, looking away. 

Sion tried a few spells to call animals. 

“I already tried that before those people came here. There is literally nothing around.”

“Yeah this place seems super dead.” 

“I wish it were.”

Snow laughed. “Would an apple do?”

Baz shook his head. “I eat normal food daily. I need this.” 

“What all animals can you like, drink from?”

“Any kind of blood.” 

Simon seemed to be lost in thought.

“What about human blood?”

“I am not going to be a murderer Snow.”

“No, what if you just drank a bit and that’s all?”

“Where will I find a human?”

Simon looked at him and waited for it to dawn upon his roommate. Baz shook his head.

“No Snow, you have magical blood.”

“Exactly my point, I won’t even feel weak and it will be restored. It’s not like we’re fighting and you’re using spells on me. Just bite in and drink up.” 

Baz was still shaking his head. “No, it seems,” he looked for the right word; it seemed personal, a violation, too embarrassing, made him seem and feel weak. “It just seems weird.”

“You are the epitome of weird. You’re a vampire, there’s literally nothing which can be weirder than that, unless you’re like into collecting soft toys or have a foot fetish.” Simon rambled on, as he realised what he as possible getting himself into.

Baz laughed and then held his head in his hands. 

“Come on, I don’t want to see you die such a boring death, just drink up.” Simon said.

“Here?”

“Here. We’re alone.” 

It all seemed so wrong so wrong so wrong. Baz was sure he was going to hyperventilate and die before he could even do anything. 

“I’m not sure,” he said and then he looked at Baz who was already rolling his sleeves up. 

“Arm? Neck? Leg? I don’t know how it works.”

So they were really doing it. Baz turned around and pursed his lips. “Arm will do,” he said. 

This was so awkward. The prophecy really had tied his and Simon’s fate together in every fucking weird way possible when it declared them roommates. 

Simon raised his arm and Baz touched it gently. “Are you sure?”

“Come on Baz, you can even murder me right now, isn’t that what you’ve always wanted to do?”

“What a pathetic way to go Snow.”

“I’ll die doing what I have been doing my entire life, helping others.”

“Self proclaimed martyr much?”

“It’s the truth.”

“I doubt it.”

“So you have enough energy to bite back at me but not bite me?” Snow smirked.

God, Baz hated this. He felt like he was under Snow’s control, but then lately, that’s how it had been like. Or maybe he was over analysing stuff. 

He looked at the pale arm which was splattered with light freckles on the inside. It was tough to see them in the moonlight and the flickering street light, but Baz knew Snow had freckles on his arms. How could he just bite his fangs into his arms? What was this even? 

Snow flexed his arm to indicate he was waiting. 

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.” Baz said.

“Just do it.” 

And Baz did. 

Simon felt a sudden flash of pain, like a bunch of needles being thrust inside his skin but it went away as soon as it came and Simon could now just feel a tingling feeling and the blood moving around in his body. 

He agreed with Baz, he couldn’t believe what was happening. But he had no choice, he did not want to see Baz die such a pathetic death.

To be very honest, Simon did not want Baz to die at all. He had gotten used to the vampire. Yeah he was a vampire, so what? He was still annoying, he still tied Simon’s tie whenever Simon needed him to, and he still spent fifteen minutes on his hair. But to be fair, his hair looked great, so sleek and shiny and fine. Maybe it was like that because he was a vampire.

A vampire who was sucking the blood out of his arm, quite tenderly for someone with fangs. Baz had his head hung low and his hair fell all over his forehead, hiding his face. Simon was tempted to just brush them aside and look at Baz. Maybe he could touch his hair without him knowing…

“I’m done,” Baz mumbled, wiping his mouth on his shirt, trying his best to not lick the blood. It sucked, pun unintentional that Snow’s blood was just so good. Of course it was good, it was a human’s blood, but also it just felt different, thicker and just very bloodlike. 

Maybe he really did want to kill Snow.

“Are you sure?” Snow asked inspecting his arm. 

“Yeah,” Baz said, and bit his lip. He wasn’t full but it was enough to go ahead and hunt an innocent animal.

But did he really want to feed on something which was, for a lack of a better word, not Snow?

His head was spinning and he was more vampire than wizard right now. Snow was so soft, and his blood was so warm and fresh and if he pounced on him and just -

“My arm feels sore.” Snow said.

“I am sorry.”

“Don’t be, I’ll just use a healing charm,” Snow said. 

“Yes, do that.”

“Will I turn into a vampire now?”

“No, there are seven spots on the body out of which if you get bit on one you’ll get converted.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I’m not. I am answering your question. But also, you’re a wizard so it might just lead to some weird chemical imbalance and maybe you’ll turn into a rat vampire.” Baz said, getting up.

“And he’s back.” Snow said and Baz could feel his smile even though he was not looking at him.

“Shall we go back?” 

“Actually, I am a little hungry right now, and there’s this great diner about ten minutes from here,” Snow said and Baz cut him off. “Oh my god yes I’m sorry, you must be feeling weird and dizzy and I am sorry, yes let’s get you something to eat, my treat!”

Simon had never Baz being so jumpy. 

“It’s alright, let’s just go. Although I am not complaining about it being your treat,” he said and then shivered a bit. 

“You must be feeling cold too, right?” Baz said. “I’ve read all about it, if a vampire feeds on a human, the human will be weak, cold, and may even be nauseated. Weaker ones will die.”

“I’m just feeling cold and hungry. I don’t think I will die.” 

“What have you got here?” Baz said, peeking inside the rucksack. 

He took out his black sweater and handed it to Simon. “Wear this.” 

Simon wanted to refuse but he was really feeling chilly. He mumbled a thank you and pulled it down. He just pushed his hair backwards and he heard Baz click his tongue. 

“What?”

“Do you never shampoo? Or comb?” Baz asked, closing the bag and giving it to him.

“I do!” Simon said indignantly. 

“It doesn’t seem so.”

Simon put his head under Baz’s nose. “See it for yourself,” he said, laughing. 

“It tickles Snow, get away.” Baz said, laughing himself. 

“Your fangs!” Simon gasped. 

Baz self consciously put a hand over his mouth and stopped laughing. 

“Hey no, they look so cool! Smile again.” Snow said, moving forward a little too enthusiastically. 

Baz stood frozen on the spot and Snow was just a hand's distance away from him now. Shit.

“You just never seem to smile and you just laughed and your fangs looked super cool!” 

“Huh,” was all Baz could manage. 

“You should laugh more.”

“Let’s get you something to eat, I’m pretty sure you’’ eat the apple and the peanut butter later.” 

“I got them for you.” 

“I am full, thank you.”

“Yes, thanks to me.” Snow said, grinning. 

They started walking. 

“I’d love to be a vampire just for the fangs,” Snow said, sticking a finger inside his mouth on both ends and pulling. He looked funny. Baz couldn’t help but laugh.

Snow started drooling.

“Snow what the fuck,” said Baz and Snow just wiped his face on his sleeve. 

“I am so sorry, i’ll wash it tomorrow! I know it’s expensive and I mean, it’s yours, I’m sorry,” Simon said as soon as he realised what he had done.

Baz shook his head. “It’s okay,” he said, walking ahead of Snow, “it’s not like you don’t use my shampoo.”

“And you think I don’t take care of my hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't edited, well none of the chapters are, so excuse typos and mistakes, I'll fix them soon!  
> thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat in silence for a while and Baz could not take it anymore. He reached across and touched Snow’s nose gently....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day!

Baz was sitting across from Snow, who was wearing his black sweater which was now flecked with powdered sugar. Who the fuck eats donuts at 2 am at night? Who? 

Apparently Snow. He had also just wolfed down an entire burger and milkshake. 

This boy was weird. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to eat something?” He said, wiping the sugar off his lips. Some of it was on his nose and Baz was tempted to just wipe it off. 

“Yeah I am fine,” he said. 

He really was. Human blood had more of whatever the vampires needed from blood hence even a small amount would last at least a few days. 

The diner was mostly empty except one annoying gay couple who were all over each other. Baz was trying his best to not look at them, but it was hard when they were literally in his peripheral vision. He tried his best to not creep out Snow by staring too hard at him either. 

“Have you ever had human blood before?” Snow asked, wiping his hands with a napkin. He still hadn’t gotten the flecks on his nose. 

“Not voluntarily, I mean my parents did feed me human blood when I was young but when they taught me how to hunt I just started relying on animals. The whole human thing freaked me out.” Baz said, and he noticed the bigger guy from the gay unit eye him. 

“So, in a way, I’m your first?” Snow asked, playing with the napkin.

Baz looked away, the question seemed so weird, “yeah.”

“Did you have any idea you’d have your enemy so close to death by your hands, or shall I say fangs and yet you wouldn’t kill them?” 

“I didn’t want to kill you lamely. I want you to fight back when I do.”

“Oooh, like that.” 

They sat in silence for a while and Baz could not take it anymore. He reached across and touched Snow’s nose gently, and wiped the sugar off. 

“I’m sorry, that was just bothering me a little too much.” Simon heard Baz say, as his fingers softly touched his nose. 

“What was?”

“There was powdered sugar on your nose.” 

“I powdered my nose for you!” Simon said with fake theatrics and Baz just shook his head and suppressed a smile. 

Snow loved it when Baz almost gave into his antics. He wanted to know what would happen when he entirely gave in. 

“You are such a weirdo Snow,” Baz said, wiping his hand on his chest. 

“I am sorry for getting all that sugar on your sweater too. I will wash it and return it to you soon.”

“It’s okay, no need to hurry.” Baz said and then look away from Simon. Simon looked the same way and found two boys staring at them. And in less than ten seconds they were getting up and walking towards them. 

“Hey, we just want to say, you both look so cute together.” The bigger guy, who had curly hair said. The other guy, who seemed shy was holding onto his boyfriend’s hand and smiling. 

“I’m sorry what?” Simon said when Baz cut him off. “Thank you, all of this is new for us and we’re taking it slow. You both look great together.”

“Thank you, we’ve been dating for three years now.” The shy guy, who had a hint of a British accent said, his teeth gleaming white against his dark skin. 

Baz smiled, and Simon was amazed to see him do it so disarmingly. His fake smile was nice too? And how were his fangs not visible? He looked so great? 

Simon shook his head, still clueless. 

“Enjoy your date!” the couple walked out, waving at them. Baz waved back, and Simon followed suite. 

“What were they talking about?” He asked Baz, who had gotten quiet and unsmiling. 

“You seriously did not get it?”

Simon shook his head. 

God, what an idiot, Baz thought to himself as he looked at his dumb roommate. He now had to explain it to him and he felt so embarrassed. 

“Well, those guys were a couple, and they thought we were too. Maybe me wiping sugar off your nose might have made them suspicious and they just said we looked cute together as in as a couple and I mean that’s dumb and so not true but I culd not tell them that we are roommates and arch nemesises right? I couldn’t just say that this is not a date but just me feeding my annoying roommate who saved me today and also let me suck his blood right?” Baz said it all in one breath and looked at his hands which were twitching on his lap. 

Snow was silent for a while. Baz did not look up. 

“I am sorry, I shouldn’t have gone along with it,” Baz mumbled. 

“No it’s fine, I understand how our situation is complicated,” Snow said, and Baz heard his voice have a sudden shift. It was softer now. “It’s just,” he continued, “I think you won’t go out with someone as messy as me.”

Baz looked up and yes no doubt Snow was messy, messy hair, messy face, messy clothes but, all of that made him who he was. 

Baz shook his head. 

Did he  _ want  _ to go out with Snow?

Or a more pressing question, did he have a  _ crush _ on Snow?

“Whatever Snow, you’re not even gay.”

“Are you?” 

“It’s getting late, let me just pay for this.” Baz said, taking his wallet out of his bag. 

Simon looked at the boy, who was fumbling with his wallet. His black hair was falling all across his face and his shirt was muddy. He wanted to slap himself for saying such a dumb thing. And where had it come from anyways? And why had Baz nor answered his question? 

Crowley what a night it was. 

They reached the gates of Watford and the walk to their dorm was quiet. Snow mumbled “See you Baz, sorry for tonight,” and before Baz could say anything, the boy jumped on his bed and fell asleep. 

Baz took his shoes off and put a comforter on top of him and sat on his bed, feeling hot. 

He was in a mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> weekly updates with some odd updates here and there!


End file.
